


2wink isn't 2wink without Hinata

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: 2Wink - Freeform, Hinata Hurt, Hurt Hinata, Injury, M/M, Twincest, Twins, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Hinata gets injured while learning their latest choreography, how does Yuta help him?
Relationships: Aoi Hinata/Aoi Yuuta
Kudos: 21





	2wink isn't 2wink without Hinata

A loud thud sounded from a large practise room followed by a loud yelp, that had to be at least the fifth time Hinata had lost his footing during a particular transition of footwork. The routine itself is slightly more intense compared to what 2wink normally do, but they figured they’d give it a try since they had nothing better to do. There were a lot more dips, slides etc so Hinata was having a slight hard time keeping up. 

Yuta sighed to himself for the umptheenth time in the past hour “Hinata, are you falling on purpose? That’s the fifth time you’ve fallen at the same part of the choreo” he grumbled, tapping the screen of his phone to turn the music off. 

Hinata pouted “how mean of you to accuse me of doing such a thing, I just can’t get that part right, I know what I need to do but my feet won’t do what I tell them to” he huffed, his arms were red raw from the amount of times he’d landed on them, bruises were already starting to take form along with some swelling. 

Heaving out another sigh the younger of the pair shook his head “run through it slowly a few times, then try it with music, we need to have this down before the big concert” he said, holding his hand out for the other to take. 

“Yeah I know” the elder mumbled, taking the offered hand so he could pick himself up off the floor trying to mask the hiss that escaped his lips with a small cough “I’m fine! Let’s just do this” he quickly stated when he noticed Yuta giving him that look. 

They ran through the choreo again but without music. Once it came up to the section Hinata had been struggling with they slowed down their movements, a set of green eyes watched for any sign of the other falling again. Yuta may seem like he didn’t care about the fact Hinata was hurt, but in actual fact he wanted to quit dancing there and then so he could tend to those nasty bruises decorating his twin’s beautiful pale skin. The ginger haired boy kept his eyes wide open for any sort of misstep but to both their surprise there weren’t any, Hinata performed the choreo perfectly without the music on though they were dancing a lot slower than the song itself which happened to be very upbeat and quick. 

“Alright that was good! I think I can do it with the music now” Hinata grinned brightly, already bounding his way over towards his brother’s phone. 

Yuta tsked “hey, slow down Aniki, you’re gonna get hurt if you don’t pace yourself correctly” he scolded, taking hold of a wrist identical to his own as his bright green eyes bore into Hinata’s. 

The older just shook his head “I’ll be fine! I can do it now, come on Yuta get into position quickly” he ushered, tapping the phone screen to let the song play loudly through the large speakers. 

Without having much choice they both quickly got into position beside each other, counting down inside their heads for a moment before falling into the choreography. Their actions mirrored each other’s perfectly, they spun around one another and Hinata was required to do a roll on the floor and Yuta had to jump over him. Before long the section the older boy struggled with came up, his anxiety bubbled up inside him the closer and closer they got to that particular section, once it did he panicked so much he lost his footing once more landing on his chest with a loud thud “aah!” he cried. 

“Hinata!” Yuta exclaimed, rushing over to turn the music off before rushing back over to his brother to check over him “are you hurt? Nono don’t move, don’t move until we’re both certain you’re not hurt anywhere” he told softly, pushing Hinata to lay back down when he tried sitting himself up. 

“Yuuutaaaaa I’m fine, I didn’t even fall that hard so don’t worry too much” the boy beamed brightly in an attempt to ease his brother’s nerves a bit, that happened to be before he tried to move his foot and a sharp jolt of pain shot through him “Ah! Y… Yuta, my ankle…” he whimpered, pulling his left knee up to his chest. 

Said male frowned “let me see” he spoke softly, taking hold of the pained area and found it had already swollen up quite a lot in such a short space of time “you need to go to the nurse, it looks sprained to me but we won’t know that unless we get it checked out by the doctor” he asserted in a tone that left no room for arguments. 

Yuta quickly went around the room picking up their things to pack them into their bags, once he’d done that he shuffled both bags over his shoulder and scooped Hinata up into his arms “come on big bro” he smiled in hopes it would calm his big brother’s nerves. 

  
  


Later on that same day the twins were snuggled up under the blanket of their shared bed, Hinata had his face buried into Yuta’s chest while Yuta himself held his big brother close to him while carding his fingers through soft ginger strands. His mirror image had long since passed out from exhaustion so he took it upon himself to watch over him while he slept. The injury had been nothing more than a small sprain that would heal up in no time as long as Hinata followed the strict instructions he had been given, Yuta swore to himself he’d make sure he followed it because 2wink wasn’t 2wink without Hinata.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.   
> Take care and please feel free to leave a comment and Kudos, it would really mean a lot to me if any of you could leave a comment or two.


End file.
